


言语所不足之物

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 万丈龙我想着要安慰自己的搭档，但总不太顺利
Relationships: Kiryuu Sento/Banjou Ryuuga
Kudos: 57





	言语所不足之物

当他们回到住所的时候，即使心宽如万丈龙我也不由得被眼前的惨状搞到惊呼出声。  
“欸！到底是发生了什么能搞成这样？”  
他的疑问指向性明显，但桐生战兔顿了一下表示解释起来就太长了所以还是算了的意图，就站起身来慢悠悠的朝浴室的方向走去，又突然想到了什么一样似的回头喊，“地下室里面可能催眠瓦斯还没消你先别进去”，然后声音就这样随着脚步声一起渐渐消失，留下一个空荡荡的余音。  
催泪瓦斯？结合眼前一片狼藉没处落脚的现状，搞不懂的事情在万丈的脑子里呈几何数字般增长，一场殊死搏斗就发生在数小时前，桐生战兔当时突然出现在他面前（脸上还带着新鲜的擦伤），然后他们就大概比什么漫画或者电影都要扯谈似的合为一体了，就如字面上的。  
世界大概一如往常的被拯救了，它们都躲过了这一次小小的死，连同窗外能吵死人的蝉鸣和用日光憎恨着人类的太阳一起。这时候万丈龙我才意识到自己的后背已经完全被汗打湿，后背，四肢，这些零件好像现在才重新成为了自己身体的一部分，他将手松开又握紧，那里还残留着麻痹一样的触感，这是我，我在出汗，他思索着，这些毫无疑问都是万丈龙我存活的证据。  
至少几个小时，甚至几天前都大概不是这样，万丈模糊的想，不久前这双手还属于桐生战兔，他靠着他的拳头和双脚狠狠的揍了那个血族混蛋，应该说，他们。而更久之前他只是在沉睡着，在只有一个人的电影院沉默的看着荧幕上的片段。现在，他的脑子里面塞满了各种崭新又熟悉的画面，如同运行缓慢的旧电脑，正把那些电影屏幕上的记忆搜刮下来，将它们装填，并重新成为属于自己的一部分。  
所有的一切都有点超过万丈牌处理器的运行效率了，要他在数小时把这所有事情联系起来并消化，他的脑子里崩出火花的几率可能更大些。于是万丈龙我把意识集中到眼前，他得先整理下这些东倒西歪的桌椅（他甚至看到了被打翻在地的面），然后等着某人从浴室里出来，洗完澡好换掉这身怪衣服。

等万丈从浴室里出来，桐生战兔已经在地下室叮叮咚咚的捣鼓起来，他沿着螺旋楼梯走下去，但转念一想又顾忌起来，于是伸出头问:“你不是说什么瓦斯吗”  
桐生战兔眼皮也没抬一下：“好像早就消了”，继续捣鼓手里面的东西。这不是个好话头，万丈催促着自己，这时候该说些什么，是你还不累吗，还是你还不饿吗，但脱口而出的却是“你在弄什么东西？”  
“修空调啊，看不出来吗”这次头倒是抬起来了，桐生战兔挑了挑眉，把他从头到尾的扫视了一遍，马上又失去兴趣盯自己手里的活去了。  
干什么，万丈自觉自己脸上没有什么奇形怪状的图案，身上穿的也不过是睡衣短袖大裤衩。  
眼前的大科学家怎么突然有心情修空调了，明明酷暑袭击东都已经数周，nascita继贝尔纳久大逃亡后断水断电断空调管道，生死攸关面前，一海和纱羽激发潜能敲敲打打修好了水电，而天才物理学家那个时候竟然还能雷打不动的闷在地下室做实验,多次好言相劝都无果修好的空调，今天倒是赶上了好时候。  
可能是他的疑惑都已经明显到写在脸上，充满在地下室的氛围里，对方毫无情绪波动的声音就又响起来：“美空的最后通牒，说在从纱羽家回来之前必须修好”  
原来如此，不愧是美空，万丈在心中默默称赞，然后话题又结束了。  
沉默让人难熬，至少此时此刻对于他们两人是这样，如果是平常的战兔，肯定是要口头上抱怨下你们都把天才物理学家当什么了，可今天他却一反常态,像个投币转动手柄就能摇出答案的扭蛋机，老老实实又妥帖，有什么说什么。  
万丈龙我抓耳挠腮，无法理清这一团糟的线团的线头在哪，只好坐着干瞪眼。他转动自己仅有一点的头脑，想着打破一切的关键，在他摇出“你烦不烦”的扭蛋前。  
“你刚才那是什么表情”  
“哈？”这次对方用明显诧异的眼光注视着万丈，然后马上又躲闪开来。  
“什么表情？”  
“就刚才，我脸上有什么吗？”  
天才物理学家终于肯放下那些红红绿绿的接线，神色看起来带几分无奈，他经常用这样的表情看眼前这位，这下倒好，终于有点平时的样子了。  
“谁要看你的脸，人要有点自知自明”  
“那你有什么就说”  
“哈啊，所以笨蛋就是这样，不懂别人的体贴之心吗”  
“至少加上肌肉，还有你对我就没有过那种东西”  
战兔转了下电脑椅子，用一种事后细想起来有点过高的音调说道：“其实也没什么，只是想你终于把那件一点~都不合适的衣服换掉了而已”  
“就这样？”  
“不然呢”  
谜底如此简单，就又回到了他们日常的互相贬损上来，对方也好像彻底失去了和他对话的兴致，今天的免费提问时间就关门打烊了，万丈站起身来朝对面的寝室走过去。夸张的打了哈欠表示自己要睡了。  
“你这家伙，说一点也不好看也太过分了吧？明明很帅气好吗！”  
再接下来肯定就要发生斗嘴，前格斗家的狠话刚落地，他就飞快的逃窜到了床上。

接下来的事顺理成章，毕竟非要算起来的话他和桐生战兔算那种关系，要说哪种关系，就是美空的少女漫画里面出现的那些人的关系，但远不是那种单纯美好的形态。恋人这个词对他们来说太甜蜜太肉麻，伙伴前也要加上最好两字，可他们会接吻会拥抱也会做爱，思来想去也只有best match才最能形容这段关系。  
所以战兔轻手轻脚摸上床的时候他就顺手抓住了他的手腕，得到的回应是一句原来你没睡啊的抱怨，这不是理所当然吗，这么热谁睡得着，你才刚刚把空调修好，万丈想这样开口，但一个温热又柔软的东西就这样贴了上来。  
他顺从的张开了自己的嘴巴，等待着对方的舌头伸进来与他的交缠，就像他们曾无数次做得那样。桐生战兔在亲吻的时候总是有点烦人，他会不厌其烦的舔舐万丈唇上的每一寸肌肤还有纹路，等把对方弄得急不可耐时再送上一个深吻。通常他们接吻的时间总是很长，不过万丈也并不讨厌这种呼吸交缠的行为，硬要说的话是很喜欢，直到两人的口水都弄湿了下巴，万丈龙我才故意发出一声很响的啜吻作为结束的信号。  
战兔的脸变得特别红，从脸颊一直烧到耳朵根，但不该说别人，万丈自觉自己现在的脸也应该不成样子。毕竟现在还算大白天，地下室的日光灯熄了，照样能把对方看个清清楚楚。那也不至于那么害臊，可能是他们太久没做了，经历了一小段时间的离别后双方都显得有点激动，万丈龙我像是许久未见一般凝视着对方那张帅气端正到有点让人火大的脸，终于做了自己一直想做的事，他吻了那道横在天才物理学家脸上的红色伤口。  
“这样有点痒痒的”物理学家嘴里说，但没有躲开，他甚至露出了一个笑容。  
这是一句不需要回答的话，他们都知道接下来该做什么，于是他亲了亲俯在自己身上的天才的耳朵，然后用手推开他示意自己要起身去拿润滑剂和套子。但对方似乎没有这个意愿，战兔转手就在在自己的睡裤里把东西摸了出来。  
“你不是说以为我睡了吗”这句话太直白，他很少有机会能够在口头上揄揶对方，但桐生战兔明显打算就这样无视他，抬手就扯掉了自己身上的衣服和他的，万丈龙我顺着他的意思把衣服都蹭掉，他们赤裸的拥抱在一起。  
看男人的裸体倒是没有什么好害羞的，只是双方都勃起的话意义就变得不同了起来，他们身高相仿，贴在一起什么部位都重合起来，桐生战兔的下身就刚好硬硬的贴合在他的腹部上，刚才他们接吻时对方就完全勃起了，当然他自己也一样。  
战兔用他的手握住了两人的性器，万丈闭上眼睛手放在桐生战兔的脖颈上和他接吻，他模糊的想着，属于桐生战兔那双骨节分明又漂亮的手就这样摩擦着属于自己和他的性器，那双平时只摆弄电脑键盘和各种道具的手。  
光是这么想想他就像要这样泄在战兔的手上，虽然这样也行，他却有更想做的。  
他被对方支撑着抱起来，变成面对面跪坐的姿势，万丈就顺势跨在对方身上，看着物理学家撕开那包润滑剂并把它弄到自己手里。  
“大概会有点凉，稍微忍耐下”  
然后万丈龙我就感到了冰凉的润滑液触碰到了股缝里，这个姿势让桐生战兔的头刚好抵在他的颈弯，温热的鼻息抵在那里，而冰凉的手指就这样插进了万丈的身体里面。相反的刺激让他闷哼出声，桐生战兔抬头为了安抚他一样轻吻他的侧颈，万丈龙我的身体放松下来，让对方能更加顺畅的为自己扩张。  
等差不多三根手指都差不多容纳进去的程度，倒是万丈先说可以了，然后他躺下自己用手勾起腿弯把腿张开起来，这样肯定什么都被看了个干净，但比起感到脸滚烫似的耻感，他更希望马上对方就能插进来。  
“你还愣着干什么，快进来”  
“你这个，可恶”物理学家楞了一下，听起来像气急败坏，马上就要发表两句训斥他行为的话，他的身体却紧贴上来，性器就这样沿着穴口插了进去。这一下来得突然，万丈感受到自己的腿在微微的发抖，硬邦邦的东西就这样抵了进来。有点太超过了，许久未做的身体承受不了这样的刺激，他感受到身体里内脏被挤压的感觉，酸麻感袭击了下半身，身体里的润滑剂沿着柱身的流了出去，接触到一阵冰冷的空气，仿佛万丈已经失禁尿了出来，这时候他才意识到对方根本没带套子。  
“呜，轻点，轻点”桐生战兔有点急躁，让他很难跟上对方的节奏，只好用腿勾住对方的腰身，双手环住对方的背脊来忍受这一波刚被插入时的不适。刚开始做这档子事的时候，不适的感觉从头贯穿到尾，只能靠抚摸和亲吻获得安慰，那时候他总想着战兔能好受就行，可现在只要等不适过去，之后的每一次抽插都舒服得不行，不用刻意去顶弄某一点，和桐生战兔的行为本身就代表着快乐本身。  
肉体拍打的声音，身体交合的水声，肌肤相合的触感表示他们正在融为一体，桐生战兔就这样进入到他的身体里面，又硬又深，万丈感到自己像是一块熔炉的炉心，正在热烈的燃烧着，比任何时刻都还要炽热的触感出现在他的体内，每一次抽出性器时都像同时被带走了什么，而那缺失的某一部分又会在下一次插入时返还回来，把他填补得满满当当。生理性泪水不停的流下来，他和桐生战兔的身体被各种乱七八糟的液体打湿了，溢出的精液、泪水、汗水、润滑液、他们正融为一体。  
“我说你啊，我们两个合体的时候你变成什么了”桐生战兔的声音唐突的响起，带着做爱时才有的低沉，还有急促的呼吸，他的眼框发红，但那如同宝石玉一样的黑色瞳孔就这样直接又专注的看过来。  
“啊？你在说什么？”万丈龙我的声音比自己想的还要嘶哑，甚至还带着哭腔，但他现在如同煮沸一样的大脑里实在回忆不出他们合体时到底发生了什么。  
“你这么问我也不明白啊，还有”他说到这里戛然而止，后知后觉的感觉出合体这个词对于现在的他们来说多奇怪，明明战兔还缓慢在他的后穴里抽插着。  
“我啊，看到你跟那群家伙变身的时候，变成红色的黏乎乎的东西了”他没有用合体这个词。  
“哈？别把别人形容得好像史莱姆一样好吗？”  
“我只是在说事实”  
“就算你说你看到了，不懂就是不懂”  
问你是我不好，对方叹了口气，然后稍微调整了下姿势，拉住万丈的双腿往下压，这一下进得极深，他似乎感受到桐生战兔的阴毛抵到了会阴，这样就是全进来了。  
“但其实那样也挺好”  
“好什么”  
“要是这样就不用润滑和扩张就能随便和你做了”  
这是个有点下流的结论，带点无厘头，万丈想着什么叫做也挺好，满脑子奇怪想法的混蛋，所谓的天才就是这种东西吗？可是今天的前格斗家好像连开口抱怨都做不到，他的脑海中印出一片模糊的轮廓，想象着一被触摸就像要凹陷下去似的自己的身体，就如同现在一样粘腻的肌肤相互吸吮，他将变成某种不可名状的、温热又柔软的物体，然后最终将桐生战兔包裹起来，成为对方真正的一部分。  
那这样确实也算也挺好，只要战兔这么说。  
这样的想象刺激到了他，让万丈的心脏飞快的跳动，他和桐生战兔拥抱得这么紧，他们的心脏仿佛在同一具身体的胸腔中，这又和他的幻想不谋而合，他开始控制不住自己的喘息声，不停的呼喊对方的名字。  
“嗯，嗯，战兔，战兔”  
快感积压着，万丈自己也不停的去摆动腰肢去追逐即将到来的那个顶点，他自己也不明白他嘴里大概在喊什么了，可能是要去了，让大脑发麻似的快感让他不由自主的想夹紧双腿。  
当万丈高潮的时候他发出来一声自己听起来都牙酸的呻吟，快感让他的脚趾蜷缩起来，前列腺高潮的余韵总是强烈又漫长，他感到自己腹部在抽搐，后穴里桐生战兔的阴茎存在感在每一次颤抖中强得不可思议，他似乎能感受到那些突突跳着的血管，万丈龙我的腹部上射出来的精液像水一样稀薄，但可能用流出来更准确。  
俯在他身上的人也剧烈喘息着，听起来没有一点余韵的问道：“我可以射在里面吗？差不多要到了”可还没等他说行或者不行，就被紧紧的抱住腰身，然后随着对方高潮颤抖痉挛的样子就知道被抵着射到了里面。  
等桐生战兔退出来的时候，他还在穴口停了一下，像要确认全部射干净似的，然后等对方的生殖器拔出来时，那些白色的液体就跟着润滑液混在一起溢出来并弄湿了床单。

“你这个人真的，床单你洗”  
“我说你啊，刚才那个声音真的不得了”桐生战兔起身坐在床沿，露出满是淤青和伤痕的脊背。  
“什么声音？”万丈在反手把枕头朝对方抽过去之前又改变了主意。  
“一般来说叫的大部分都是假的，还是说你挺喜欢我提供的服务？”万丈把枕头抱在怀里，意有所指地说。  
“别，你再叫我就萎了，你想让我勃起障碍吗？”  
“欸？我倒是看不出来”他朝对方的后背贴过去，然后故意又做作的，模仿着自己看看过的那些av中女演员们卖力的演技。  
“嗯……战兔，啊…..不要了，不要了，战兔的在里面好硬”  
然后他自己又憋不住的狂笑起来，头埋在床上全身发抖，等着桐生战兔转头给他的额头一下或者一句“你是不是白痴”的评价。  
可是对方看起来完全不为所动，和预想中不同直愣愣的就往楼上浴室冲。  
等万丈龙我看到他红红的耳后时才反应过来自己刚刚做了什么。  
“我到底在搞什么”鲜血都涌到脸上，现在他倒是想钻到地洞里消失了。

除了空调的制冷声呜呜作响，能听到的就是身边人均匀的呼吸声，白色的床单干燥又清洁，带着柔软剂的香味，在这个安静的室内，实验室的地板反射着冰冷的光，那些钢铁做成的架子让万丈龙我想到build，只属于铠甲的触感和温度。  
他知道身边的人没有睡着。  
他有许许多多话要讲，但它们都只能在脑海里盘旋，万丈并没有在正确的时间说出正确的话这种需要精心计算的才能，拳击时挥出的左右直拳，这样的东西才更单纯明快，他犹豫着，那些话语争先空后的想要从他的嘴里冒出来，但都在形成声音使空气震动以前遇到了前所未有的大堵车，最终只变成了那个落在右脸颊上的轻吻。  
桐生战兔白得吓人，伤痕在那具身体上总是显得非常的醒目，让万丈总是忍不住的想去触摸它们。英雄就必须是要用这些来作为支付的代价吗，要是他这样问了，战兔肯定会笑着回他这种程度还算轻松的了，可是他又清楚的记得那个雨天，在那个实验室里，在那些被他拯救又同时憎恶着他的人面前，桐生战兔的表情。  
这些可不算什么轻松的东西。  
“明明是个笨蛋，还想靠自己想问题？”打破沉寂的先是对方。  
“难道不行吗”他有点赌气的回到  
沉默，接下来就又是沉默，他们或许都在等待着，把那些蕴藏在身体里面，敲碎了又满是血污的情绪，被击倒又深埋在泥土里的苦痛，在胃里面洗净，然后终于能用某种无关紧要的口吻说出。  
“……你什么都记得吧”  
这是一个陈述句，但带着明显不应该属于桐生战兔的犹豫和小心翼翼  
“嗯，但我就只能看着”  
“果然”  
“那天，下雨那天，你甩开我的手的时候你在想什么？”  
“啊，觉得好像踩到了什么东西，就那种感觉吧”  
“呜啊，你这个人真的糟糕，差劲透了”天才物理学家用充满嫌恶的声音回道。  
“实话实说而已”  
桐生战兔发出两声干笑，他把自己的手臂抬起来挡住眼睛，像是下了天大的决心一样，但说出来的声音却小到听不清楚。  
“我说，你就这么讨厌我？”  
这是个狡猾又莫名其妙的提问，值得他发一顿火气那种程度的，但是万丈龙我没有哪一刻比现在更鲜明的知道的该说什么，因为这不需要考虑，不需要关心他人的体贴之心，只是如实的说出那个应有的答案而已。  
“不，我喜欢你哦”  
“欸”  
“我喜欢你，我喜欢你哦，战兔”他转过身确认一样的重复一遍然后又一遍。  
“喂，不带这样的吧”  
“那应该怎么”  
回应他的是一阵寂静，桐生战兔把头抵在万丈的胸前，他就在那里。  
不知过了多久，也许只有数秒。  
“那种事，我早就知道了”响起的是天才物理学家闷闷的嗓音。  
“这个我也早就知道了”  
“嗯” 万丈感受到了睡衣前襟湿润的触感。  
他想着那些似乎要满溢而出的问题，也许现在它们不需要宣之于口就能获得答案了。对方躯体上那一道道裂开的、发白的伤口，深紫色的淤青，他想象着它们被撞击时发生的猛响和割裂时的疼痛。那些一个人的逞强，痛苦，还有寂寞，不需要掩盖和隐藏，现在就都被万丈龙我抱在怀里，完完整整。  
这样就一定没事了，这里是恒温的地下，不会有一场突如其来的阵雨。  
于是他紧紧的握住桐生战兔的手，对方也紧紧的回握住他的。


End file.
